a time and place never forgotten
by xox solarsun xox
Summary: yer i am crap at summeries but here it goes hermioney has felt alone and unwanted her friends know nothing is she gonna spill evry thing to the one she trusts or is she going to have to live with her problems forever. chapter 4 up
1. Hermioney

_**i dont own anything but the plot **_

_**plez dont tease me cus im only 13 this is my first story and im really crap at righting**_

**In the cold of night a stillness streched over the small house witch was number 12 grimmald place and as the occupants slept a movement in the night was unknown to all but one.**

**The nightly routene of limeted noise except of course rons loud snoring and sleep was change slightly a small dim, yet frighfully shallow light in the upmost room of the house in this case had been empty for quite sometime due to Serious Blacks departure. Yet sitting in a corner coverd in ths dim but warming light of a candal Hermioney felt coverd in light felt that the heat of the candal could strech across her and reach her soul. Yet she felt alone desperatly heart renchingly alone ,she felt that even though the night would soon drift away to show what was suspected to be a bright day she was alone with only the light to comfort her.**

**In the early hours of the morning she picked up the candal in her cold thin hands and made her way to her room in witch was warmed by a small fire and there she sat on one of the armchairs and flopped her head onto cussion and with an amazingly empty mind and shiver she soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.**

**"_GINNY_! how many times times do i have to tell you to be quiet and dont wake her"a starteld ron said "im not waking her you are you bloody git, Ron honestly you need a life. When she wakes up you have to tell her no matter how much you dont want to " said ginny in a soft yet strong wisper "yeh i agree Ronny bear" Hermioney sat up quite fast so fast in fact that it scared Ron half to death "ummm dont mean to interupt but your little brother sister chat got a little annoying after you _WOKE ME UP_ opening the door so i thaught id stop the bonding here" hermioney chuckled in a way Ron nor Ginny had ever heard her do so before "Ruddy hell hermiony u scared me, oh my gawd u sound evil when you laugh like that"Ron said shakily "like your possest or something " Ginny laughed "well Ginny " Ron said softly whilst he got up off the end of the bed "Id ummmmm... betta be going ill fetch you two a cup of coffie will i? " the girls both smiled at each other "oh yes thankz Ronald " replied ginny with a mock pitch in her voice and as Ron left the room the two friend Ginny and Hermioney were laughing and giggeling as if they had been there talking for hours.**

**Whilst every one stood in line at the gringots bank ( sorry im not good at speling) Ginny and Hermioney were yet again engrossed in a complicated very girl related talk in witch Ron knew all to well to stay as far away as huminly possible from for he has no desire to have his head bitten off by two chattering yet confusing girls. "Harry hasent shown yet Ginny and he was supposed to be here 30 minuts ago what do u think he is up to this time " Hermioney mumbeld so as ron would not realise the topic of there, as they called it girl talk "no well i just think he is not wanting to see me all that soon ginny said with a small smile "well i wonder why that is " hermioney said as they both started quietly giggeling "Yes" said a voice behind them " what is Harry freekin Potter the so called chosen one up to these days " the girls turned around and ron steped over to them as they saw a tall thin figure in emerald green robes his blond hair untaimed and his grey eyes seemingly boring into their very souls " Nothing he is doning nothin so rack off why dont you " Ron yelled protectivly "Ronald please let me handel it" hermioney said slowly gripping her wand from insider her jeans pocket, a smirk slowly crept across rons face as he looked up "no Hermioney let Harry handel it" and with that draco slowly turned around to see harry standing behind him his wand raised to dracos neck "as you were saying! " **

**sorry it is short but as i said im crap at this sort of thing luv yall**

**luv solarsun **


	2. letterz

**draco slowly turned around to see harry standing behind him his wand raised to dracos neck "as you were saying! "**

**Draco frowned "ahhhhh Harry potter turnes up at last trying to bail your frineds out of trouble are we HARRY" a smirk crept across his face as the words slowly rolled off his tounge, giving quite alot of emphisis on the word Harry, "quit it malfoy why dont you go and annoy someone else for a while how about that" harry spat trying not to raise his voice, "next" a small shrill voice cried and harry pushed past draco to join Ginny ,Hermioney, and Ron at the counter.**

**Whilst walking around diagon ally looking for the supplys they needed for there sixth year at Hogwarts they realised how tense Hermioney seemed "Harry do you think you could shed some light as to what is happening with hermioney she seems ... well different " Ginny wisperd as a large amount of concern lingerd in her voice " well Gin i really dunno ill ask her if you want me to but for now i think miney should be left alone " harry replyed in his dreamy way "miney" Ginny said "who in the..." "Hermioney its her new nick name silly" Harry laughed a small voice inside his head was indded thinking otherwise **_maybe she is worryed about something maybe i should see what is rong oh gawd im fighting with myself why am i so confused grrrrrr i need a drink, _**over the summer holidays harry had become quite fond of drinking and of course being drunk but hated waking up with a hangover in times like that how he wished hermioney was there to fix everything but harry was indeed quite alone staying at the leaky caldron as he could not stand another summer locked up inside the house of his wicked aunt and uncles, but now on seeing hermioney he felt his stomach churn something was indeed troubeling her.**

_flashback _

_"Hermioney hunny there is an owl for you down here whenever you are ready you can come and get it " Hermioneys father was away on a buysness trip and her mother was off tending to pashents due to mysterious happenigs over the summer so hermioney was indeed staying at grimald place where the weasleys had made it there new home._

_Hermoiney slowly got up from where she was sitting reading advanst potion making for 6th years and slowly made her way down stairs to the kitchen where there was in fact a letter there for her slowly picking it up she realised it smelt of freshly cut grass and new books hmmmmm she thaugh as she walked slowly back upstairs and into her room closing the door behind her , slowly she opend the letter being very catios as she knows what fred and george are like and it could very possibly be a trick letter but she was also very curious and as she opend it she read the read like this _

_Dearest Hermioney Granger _

_i have answers you need but do not know i know the truth and you must _

_now help harry and ... draco to keep your headmaster alive _

_buti canot say everything now i shall meet you in Hogsmead half an hour _

_before you head to hogwarts i know you will be traveling by floo so _

_please meet me in the topmost floor of the shrreking shack along with _

_Harry, Ginny and Ronald i wish you no harm so please i would like to _

_see you there._

_yours dearly _

_professor severous snape _

_P.S do not show any ont the letter but the four of you once again i _

_would like to let you know i mean you no harm._

_Hermioney stared lightly down at the paper and fell back onto her bed "what is .. ha i mean what am i going to oooooooh i an so confused" she yelled before she leand back onto her pillow_

_end flash back_

**Hermioney are you ok Ron asked frighfully as Harry placed her head on his lap "wha what this is soo confusing snape why snape " hermioney mutterd under her breth before she opend her eyes "wha what happend " she wisperd Ginny looked down at her and sighed a sigh of relif "well" she began " you stoped walkin while harry was talking to you about his summer and we thaught u just didnt like the sound of him drinking but then u started looking at the ground and then ... well" you just fainted and started sayin stuff like why snape ,what do i have to do and why me " Harry said looking down at her softly as he tryed to sit her up " we thaugh you were having a fit or something miney " Ron exclamed in a bostly fashion "lets get her to my room in room 13 floor 1 of the leaky caldron come on ron ill get her and you get the shopping, with that Harry headed off with Hermioney in his arms in the direction of the leaky caldron and Ginny and Ron were left behing gathering the shopping.**

**Hermioney woke up on a soft bed and as she looked around she say harry rushing over to her "Hermioney are you alright" **


	3. Rons reaction

**i own nothing but the plot oh and spelling mistakes **

**"Harry i ... i oh Harry Hermione cryed as she sat up and hugged him a singel tear running down her cheek "im soooo soooo sorry Harry i dunno what happend" Harry held her out at arms length so he could look at her " miney wat happend are you gonnna be ok " he asked slowly and clearly "yeah i guess so Harry but iv got to show you something but you have got to promis you will not get mad... ok?" harry Laughed and held his hand to his heart in a mock sarcastic hurt type of way "well Hermione im hurt you think ill get mad at you shame on you miney " Hermione smiled lightly nad slowly reached in her robe pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper witch smelt like chocolat and fire wisky "mmmmmm Harry said smells good " he smiled in Hermiones general direction " an enchantment" Hermione said softly  
"it is to smell like whatever you desire most ... like in your case fire wisky am i right?" harry smiled "hmm yeh and chocolate " he said and he turned back to the letter and read it out loud.**

**"ok let me get this straight Miney has to help you and Malfoy to save Dumbeldore and we all have to go to the shreeking shack when we are in Hogsmead after we get to the Hogs Head by floo just because the greezy haired bat Snape said we had to " Ron concluded his yelling with flopping down onto the chair leaving everyone silent and Harry wiping spit off of his face from that period in time when ron started stuttering "well yes" Hermione said "yes that is bout right " Ron glared at her and realised she looked like she was going to faint yet again "ummmm Harry " Ginny said leaning her head in the direction of where hermione was sitting in an arm chair silently and slowly drifting off " well guys i think it is time for bed " Harry said hinting towards Ron to take ginny and get a room "its far too late to fly back to grimald place so we will have to stay here in the leaky caldran " Harry said , " ill get hermioney into bed here and you two go get a room ill meet you down stairs for brekfast at 11 o clock in the morning ok guys" Harry looked around for a protest from Ginny but to his supprise she just grabbed Ron by the arm and walked out of the room.**

**Hermione woke with a blistering headach and no knowlage of where she was but as soon as she saw harry asleep on a chair beside her bed she knew she was safe she felt safe. Slowly Hermione sat up and started getting dressed not the normal muggel way but with a flick of her want she was dresssed and as harry slept she decided to lye down again to try and get rid of her headach. About half an hour later Hermione decided it was cruel to let Harry sleep the day away and woke him with a little shake on the arm, Harry woke with a suprising alertness and held his wand up to Hermione hermione fell backwards and as harry realised what had happend he snaped up and pulled her up "oh im um sorry i um uuuuuh " Harry mumbled trying to make scence of what happend "oh it is fine Harry well lets jsu go down stairs and get some lunch hey " Hermine said in a cheery voice "lunch" Harry yelled i was supposed to be down at eleven Ron is going to kill me " Harry jumped up grabed his robes and grabed Hermione by the rist "come on come on Miney we got to go " he pulled Hermioney down the stairs and into the dining area where they soon spotted Ron and Ginny eating lunch "ahhhhhh there you two are" a frendly voice called out Harry stopped in his tracks, "Dumbeldore!"**

**hope u liked that lol im working my but off 4 u so plez send in the revews all name calling and advice welcome but plez im only 13 go easy on me lol go me im finally 13 wo ho wo ho lol sorry guyz i like the fact im 13 hehe ok guyz plez R&R**


	4. Snape

**ok ok i gotta say i own nothing Harry Potter just the plot and incorect spelling .**

**"ahhhhhh there you two are" a frendly voice called out Harry stopped in his tracks, "Dumbeldore!"**

**Harry stood in the doorway staring at Dumbeldoreas Hermioney seemed to be doing the same, to Harrys imediatesuprise Hermine slipped her hand into his and looked up into his eyes "miney i um" Harry mumbled "come on Harry lets go, Albus is waiting for us" hermone replied as she led harry down to the table and sat down."Umm i aaah Professor" Harry started only to be interupted by Dumbeldore "for the time being as we are not in school i would not mind if you were to call me Albus , this is just talk amoung friends" Harry still couldnt belive his eyes so Ginny began a friendly conversation with Albus about the workings of the school and Hermioney soon joined in as well as Ron but as it was Harry had other things on his mind. Harry pulled the letter the letter that had been adressed to Hermioney and slowly and calmly said "sorry to interupt you four but i ahh have to show...Albus this umm letter" it was strange for harry to be calling his headmaster by his first name and his hesitance was very clear, but cooly and calmly Dubeldore took the letter harry handed him and read through it "oh" he said calmly "interesting."**

**Ron shifted in his seat from nervously as he Ginny ,Harry and Hemioney waited in the shreeking shack for proffessor Snape to arrive, it was blistering cold and the only one in the room with any intention to stay after severous arives is Hermioney. She has dreaded this moment all through her summer but now she has decided it is time to face her fears. Hermioney was terrified of Snape (although she would never show it) yet she also lothed every ounce of him, she lothed him with all she has and all she ever belived in but yet there was something in those grey stabbing eyes that gets to her something that really gets to her it is like he can see through her soul, Hermioney snapped out of her thoughts as she herd someone walking up the stairs she hoped with all her might that it woulfdnt be snape but she knew before th door flew open she knew it was him. " harry , Ron , Ginny oh and of course Hermioney " Snape said with a light smirk on his face i cant belive you came "but! i am never the less glad you did" he said his voice became seroius yet dull his voice sounded slightly scared " i have to tell you all i have made an unbreakable vow with Draco Malfoys mother i must protect him within all costs but i need your help!" Rons mouth hung open and he began stammering " you but why would we help an old bat like you you you hate us " he spat his face screwed up and he looked as if he might explode "thank you for that episode Mr Weasely" Snape hissed "i think you all deserve an explanation so here it goes! " Snape took a big breth and began.**

_( this is Snape explaining the whole 6th book harry potter and the half blood prince so i dont really want to right the whole thing down all you need 2 know is Snape is the half blood prince dumbeldore is killed by snape cus draco didnt want to kill him ok ... ok glad we are all up to speed now continuing on with the story .) _

**Everyone was speechless and Hermioney began to cry " y-you ****mean your g-gonna kill Dumbeldore ?" Hermioney cryed " well no not if you can help it i need you Hermioney to keep an eye on Draco Harry i need you to got to the store room and collect the book that belongs to the half blood prince withc of course is me, Ron and Ginny i need both of you to assist professor Slughorn in the preporation of nemourous potions i will be comanding as well as keeping an eye on dumbeldore and the room of reqierment ok ?" Snape looked around quietly as everyone nodded Hermioney was still in tears as she leaned her head on Harrys sholder for comfort, Harry was stoned by this and slowly began rubbing her back to sooth her but soon stoped when he was getting unaproving glances from both Ron and Ginny. Minuts had passed in scielence when snape said softly " i think it is time to head to Hogwars i am heading up now why dont you all send your bags up to the castle" he stoped and his voice became stern "tell no one of this meeting do you all understand ? " everyone nodded, except Hermioney she slowly looked up with a tear stained face, looked straight into Snapes eye and mumbeld "Albus knows" before burying her head quickly back into Harrys shoulder "WHAT" Snape spat "YOU TOLD HIM YOU SHOWED HIM YOU Y-YOU" snapes face turned red and his stomach churned "I DONT WANT HIM TO SUSPECT ANYTHING I DONT WANT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED TO KNOW IT MUST NOT GET OUT " he yelled witch in that time harry was greatfull that ginny put a scilencing charm on the room, Snape took a deep breath and stormed out of the room down the stars and with a crack he was gone. Ron and Ginny got up and Harry helped Hermioney to her feet and they too headed out the door and down the stairs in scilence. **

**About half an hour later they reached the castle all quiet and moody untill they reached theentrance hall .After moving up the stairs theycame across Draco Malfoy who seemed supprisingly upset hisapperance was pale and thin his figure was slowly diminiching along with his health, he looked as if he had been cying and none other than Hermioney seemed interested in the least she had a plan she was upset yes she hated him yes but she wasn't going to let Dumbeldore die!**


End file.
